z high school
by Iceis
Summary: Tha z-gang at....YOU GUESSED IT...HIGH SCHoOL! How will the z-gang cope with all the torment of high school life. and how will there feelings toward each other change?(there are ALOT of DBZ high school fics now! wow ive been gone a long time...)
1. Late!!

Z High School

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!!!!

Author notes: ok yeah I don't have much to say here except this is a b/v, c/g, 18/k. mainly a b/v though. Oh and please, please, please read and review I really want to know how I'm doing!!!! And another thing I make Goku come to look like he's really stupid…but I actually don't think he is he's one of my fav. Characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are all juniors in high school

Vegeta: 17, single

Goku: 17, single

Krillan: 17, single

18: 17, single

Yamcha: 17,w/t Bulma

Bulma: 16, w/t Yamcha

Chichi: 16, single

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(…): authors note.

*…..* thinking.

~…. ~ noise 

-…. - setting

~bell rings~ 

"OMG!!! CHICHI WERE LATE!!!! Hurry up now!!!" Bulma yelled as she slammed her locker shut and started to run.

 "Calm down Bulma it's the first day of school the teacher's wont care. Just say you got lost." Chichi said calmly as she slowly shut her locker and slowly walked behind Bulma, making Bulma slow down wanting to stay with Chichi.

 "But Chichi I've NEVER been late for a class since 2nd grade when I was pushed in a locker by Vegeta!" she said locking at her schedule then at the door numbers above the hundreds or of doors.

 (a/n: they are in a huge school!!)

 "I swear Vegeta likes you, especially when that time we were going to lunch and you didn't see the wet floor sign and you fell right into Vegeta's lap on your stomach!!" Chichi said then laughed hysterically. "Hahahah…he…he..hahahahah….you should have….hahahhahaha….should have seen the look on his face……hahahahahahahahaha… I still don't think..hahaha….he's lost the blush in his cheeks..Hahahah!!" she said about to fall on the floor.

 Bulma face started to turn a bright red with embarrassment. 

"And also the time" Chichi started but Bulma cut her off

 "Enough!!! Remember I'm with Yamcha! And there's no way in hell Vegeta likes me…" she stared down at the ground. 

"Oh but I know you still like him ever since 1st grade you thought he was hot!!! Then when he pushed you in the locker and you got in trouble you swore revenge on him, but I see you're having a little trouble aren't you..hhahahahahaha!"

 Chichi said trying to get her schedule out of her back pack.

 "Oh but what about Goku!!!!" Bulma said with a sly smile. 

This instantly shut Chichi up.

 "That's what I thought! Now what class do you have next maybe gggooookkkuuu's in it." Bulma said in a sing songy voice. 

Chichi looked at her with vengeance in her eyes. "Just wait Bulma, just wait!" Chichi looked down at her schedule. "damn, I have gym in room 116."

 "So do I! Hopefully 18's in that class to!! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo Vegeta, how's it going!" Goku called after a wandering Vegeta.

 "Oh gods please say my imagination is going wak or something." Vegeta whispered to himself. "aren't you supposed to be in class Goku?" Vegeta said as he kept walking down the hall.

(a/n: yes I'm having Vegeta call Goku, Goku not kakkorot because I don't know how to explain y he calls him that… sorry. Oh and just so you know Vegeta and Goku are not Saiyan's but are stronger then normal humans)

 "Yeah, but I'm lost aren't you?" Goku said with a smile (the ones he's known for). 

No not really I was just looking for the ….drinking fountain." Vegeta lied with a smirk.

 "Oh but there's one right next to you" Goku pointed to his left. 

"Thank you ssssoooo much, how would I get though life without you? ~cough~ Dumb ass ~cough~" Vegeta said as he walked to the fountain. 

"Man it really does sound like you need a drink you cough to much……Veg… do you smoke!?!?!?!" Goku said with realization.

 "NO YOU FREAK I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO GYM CLASS OK!!!" Vegeta said while coughing up the water he just drank at Goku's stupidity.

 "Hey I have gym to! Is it in 116 the bottom gym?" Goku said with a smile as he smacked Vegeta's back. Making Vegeta cough more.

 "Let's go we can still make it before the class Is half way over. I wander if were going to play anything today?" Goku said while dragging a near choking to death Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-In the girls locker room-

"I hate gym id rather just fail this class then participate" Chichi said looking around the class for anyone she knew other then Bulma.

 "Hey Chichi look its 18! Hey 18! Over here!!!" Bulma yelled across the gym.

 18 looked up from talking to her other friends and immediately ran over to them. 

"Hey girls what's up I'm so glad you guys are in this class with me. I really didn't want to hang out with misty all period for a semester." 18 said rolling her eyes while they walked out into the gym

 "Omg, Bulma look whose here!!" Chichi said pointing to the door as Vegeta and Goku entered.

 "ooohhhh so Bulma does have a crush on Vegeta" said 18 noticing Bulma's blush.

 "Shut up you guys y don't you make fun of Chichi she likes Goku and I have yamcha I don't need a loser like Vegeta!" Bulma said blazing mad while Chichi gave her another death glare.

 "Oh come on Bulma I've seen the looks you give him even when he bends down. Remember last year how every month you would drop your pencil just far enough that you couldn't reach but Vegeta could so you could watch him pick it up. Oh and there's the time that you were walking during lunch and you didn't see the wet floor sign…" 18 said starting to laugh

 "Shut up already ok...ok I think Vegeta's hot I get the point but I don't need him I have a boy friend and Yamcha's wwaayyyy better!!!"

 "Well speak of the devil, here's Yamcha." Chichi said.

 "Man I cant wait until we play dodge ball. It'll be all out war in here!!" 18 laughed.

 "oh guys, I was going to ask do you guys want to come over and stay the night Friday? I heard there's a really sweet club that allows people are age to get in." Bulma asked quickly as she seen Yamcha starting to walk up to her as well as Vegeta and Goku.

 "Sure!" Both said in unison. 

"Hey guys!" called Goku "Have you seen Krillian?"

 "yeah I'm right behind you" Krillian called up at the 3 taller guys.

 Now it was 18's turn to blush. "I can't believe we all got in the same class!" 

"What do all of us have next?" asked Goku.

 "Algebra 2." both Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time "damn it!" Vegeta said out loud.

 *yes I got a full year class with Vegeta!!! Hehe* Bulma thought as the other people around the room started to answer.

 Chichi and 18 were both in cooking and yamcha and krillian were both in history. While Goku had study hall.

"Ok class!" yelled the gym teacher. "Were have a free day. There are basketballs and volleyballs in the storage room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~bell rings for 2nd period~

"Well ill see ya'll later maybe well have some more classes together" Bulma called to her friends. 

"See ya Bulma." Chichi yelled as all of the group exited the doors, Vegeta and Bulma going right and the rest of the gang left. 

"Oh and Bulma have fun with Vegeta!!!" Chichi yelled.

 Everyone immediately stopped accept Chichi who took 18's arm and jerked it toward her class. *that should get her back* Chichi thought. 

Bulma wanted to sink down in a hole and die.

 Vegeta who was standing right next to her at the time started to walk again smirking to their next class.

 Bulma just stood there redder then ever possible. 

"BULMA,WHATS THAT SOPOSED TO MEAN!!" screamed yamcha. 

Bulma looked back at him and wanted to run, run as fast as possible to get away from confronting him. 

"um…..I think Chichi's gone psycho if you ask me! I mean Bulma and Vegeta?" krillian said mildly quiet. 

Bulma started to take small steps forward as yamcha yelled at Goku for making a comment about how they would be a cute couple.

 "Bulma get back here." yamcha said in a normal tone but with hate in his voice. 

Bulma turned around slowly hoping to god her face wasn't red. "yes……yam..cha?" Bulma choked out "I'm…I'm going to be late! Ill talk to you at lunch!!!" She said with hope that he would agree.

 "No, now!" Bulma Finally got her composure up and walked confidently over to where Yamcha stood. "Look Yamcha, Chichi just said that. It's not like I agree to it. Besides Chichi trying to get over a obsession with GOKU!" She said loudly and walked away saying the last part so Goku could hear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

oooohhhh she got chichi back lol.

Ok, that's the end of the chapter for now I really hope you like it. I got a really bad case of writers block right in the middle of it but it went away so I'm sorry if in the middle somewhere it gets boring or something. I'm going to start on the next chapter ether tonight or tomorrow. Oh if you want to be in my mailing list say so in a review! Ppllllleeeeaaassseee review it makes me want to write more!!!!

~iceis~


	2. BUSTED

Z High School! chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I would not be doing this!!!! a/n: Ok hi everyone thank you for reviewing, I was so happy very time id get a review. I would have to say that this is my fav. Story I'm writing right now. Also I have an idea to start a story about all the z gang being stuck in a house (like the show 'Big Brother' or 'real world') so please tell me what you think about that and if people really like the idea ill get started on it a.s.a.p.!!!! So yeah well right now I don't have anything to say about the story so here it is!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (..) :a/n ~..~ : noise -.-: different setting *..* : thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Bulma turned left down another hall way out of the view of Yamcha she let out a huge breath she was holding in.  
  
*Oh man, I'm going to kill Chichi!! Well..I think I got her back ,hehe* She let out a sigh and started to walk to algebra. * I hope Chichi doesn't hate me forever..but then again she did do it to me first and...* Her thoughts were then interrupted by a brick wall. or so she thought.  
  
She fell backwards about to hit the ground when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her up. She looked up to see...Yamcha!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
(a/n: I know I thought it was Vegeta to!!! But first of all I wouldn't describe Vegeta as a brick wall more like a freight train.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku walked up to study hall in shock.  
  
*Does Chichi really like me???? Omg, that would mean that we do like each other..* "YES!!!!!"  
  
Goku accidentally yelled out loud causing many people to stop and stare. Goku, still in lala land, just keep walking down to study hall. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chichi, not knowing what Bulma said, was laughing with 18 about the look on Bulma's face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone more red omg!!!!!!!" Chichi said laughing all the way down the hall.  
  
"Yeah do you think they will get together Chi?" 18 asked suddenly serious.  
  
"I think so if I have something to do with it. I just need to get Yamcha the lying piece of crap. I don't understand y Bulma won't believe us when we say he's cheating!!! She should know!" Chichi said with a look of annoyance.  
  
"Yeah but you have to under stand she's been with him since 8th grade. I wouldn't want to find out my boyfriend of 4 years is cheating on me. But I wouldn't exactly know since I'm single" 18 said as they reached the door to cooking.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me I seem to remember a certain someone blushing when a certain Krillian came around.." Chichi said making 18 blush really bad. "I can't believe all this blushing is getting to me!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha still holding Bulma's arm looked into her eyes not even blinking to remove the gaze.  
  
"Bulma don't lie to me." yamcha said in a more serious tone then she would have liked.  
  
"About what? Seriously Yamcha your taking this way to worse then it is. Chichi just said that it meant nothing." Bulma said expressionless hoping that she wouldn't smile or laugh at yamcha jealously about Bulma even having class with Vegeta.  
  
"Fine I believe you. I'll talk to you at lunch later Bulma." yamcha said with a sudden smile.  
  
"bye!" Bulma said smiling as yamcha started to walk away. "Besides, I don't think you're the one to worry about cheating!" she said under her breath but loud enough that Yamcha heard.  
  
"WHAT!!!" yamcha exclaimed and started to run towards her, but only to find the door to the room closed. ~slam~ yamcha ran face on into the door.  
  
"Damn it!!" yamcha stated just as the bell rang. "Damn it again!" he said walking away. *ill get something out of her at lunch!!*  
  
Goku was leaning back in his chair balancing a pencil between his upper lip and his nose. *I wander what I should say to Chichi, I really like her. In fact I've liked her since like 4th grade.* But his thoughts were interrupted by some chattering girls.  
  
"hey sarah! Did you know last night I got to screw jake. It was sssoooo great my parent were out of town so he stayed the night. I think it was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time!! It felt so good all the different ways all night lloonnnggg.."  
  
~crash~ Goku fell out of his chair.  
  
Both the girls behind him looked down at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. *omg, people talk about those things, out loud, in the middle of school!!!! Jeez they can at least wait until I'm not around. EEEEWWWW !!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Chichi and 18 were in the cooking lab making hot dogs.  
  
"Hey chi can you pass the mitten? I need to get the hot dogs out of the stove." 18 exclaimed while turning off the oven. 18 reached in one was about to take out the hot dogs, When she dropped the mitten when Chichi accidentally pushed her.  
  
The mitten fell to the coils at the bottom of the oven. 18 snapped up forgetting about the mitten for a second.  
  
"What was that for!" 18 yelled at Chichi.  
  
"I didn't mean to Brittany was yelling at me and I backed up!!!" Chichi said as smoke started to fill the room.  
  
"Wait a second..do you smell smoke?" 18 asked sniffing the air.  
  
"THE MITTEN!!!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
They both turned around to see there hole oven on fire and people scattering around the room ether screaming or running to put out the fire.  
  
One guy finally got to the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Everyone was coughing in the room and they had to put all the windows down.  
  
"Well , look what you did Chichi!!!" 18 said as if it were all her fault and also somewhat joking to help lighten the mood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha being already late, was walking slowly to his next class. As he walked past the girls bathroom he heard a whisper..  
  
"hey you come in here a second and ill give you some goods.." the voice whispered.  
  
"What? You want me to come into the girls bath room so you can sell me some crack or something?" Yamcha said amazed.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about drugs more like some of me.There's no one else in here. Come on!!!" the voice said a little louder, somewhat showing off her body in the doorway for Yamcha to see.  
  
"Jessica???" Yamcha asked surprised.  
  
"Yup now come in here I haven't been with you for quite a few months!! Are you and Bulma still together?" Jessica asked as Yamcha entered the bathroom.  
  
"Don't you think people will know were in here!" Yamcha nervously asked. "Well if someone does then well be quiet until they leave. Its not that hard to hear someone coming." and with that said Yamcha and Jessica entered the bathroom stall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi was walking toward the bathroom when she ran into Krillian.  
  
"Hey Krillian what's up?" Chichi asked stopping him in the hall.  
  
"Hey nothing much. I was sent by the teacher to find Yamcha. you haven't happened to seen him have you?"  
  
"No sorry Krillian I'll keep an eye out for him." Chichi said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, just asking but why are you out here?"  
  
"There was a fire and I couldn't breath with all the smoke so I walked to get some air to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh wow ok well I got to got ill see ya at lunch." Krillian said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait one second! I have a question. Do you like 18?" Chichi said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well umm..I.I.I guess." Krillian stuttered as his face got red.  
  
"Ok just asking. See ya!" Chichi said as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Krillian wasn't around she said "YES!!!" And was about to enter the bathroom when she heard. "Oh god Yamcha!!!"  
  
"Jessica calm down were going to get into trouble."  
  
*no way!!! It couldn't be!!! I caught Yamcha in the act!* Chichi ran up to the bathroom stall and yelled "BUSTED!!" and then laughed.  
  
She ran off to go tell 18 what had just occurred. "Oh shit Jessica. I'm screwed.." Yamcha said putting a hand to his head in anger. "Don't worry you don't need Bulma I think you just need a little of 'capital J' for a while.  
  
(a/n: the capital J stands for Jessica) .  
  
Yamcha gave her a look like she was crazy a left and stall making Jessica loose her balance and fall into a non flushed toilet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma walked into the algebra class to see that there were only 2 seats left. Next to Ren 'a racist pig'. Or next to ..Vegeta.  
  
Ok Bulma you can do this just go sit next to him* Bulma thought to herself as she walked up to Ren.  
  
"Hey bitch how's it going. Sitting next to me huh? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Ren proudly said.  
  
"Oooohh god, in your dreams." Bulma said as she turned sharply on her heals walking the other direction to the sit next to the last person she wanted to sit next to.  
  
"Hey Vegeta...um .Can I sit here?" she asked wanting to run out of the class room right then.  
  
"No." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes sitting into the seat.  
  
"Ok class." the teacher said in monotone. "The seats your in now will be your seat for the rest of the year. Any problems with them you can go talk to a wall!"  
  
*oh man this is going to be a long year...* Bulma thought to herself*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi ran through the hallway passing Krillian.  
  
"Hey Krillian, Yamcha's in the girls bathroom if your still looking for him. See ya!" She stated laughing inwardly at Krillian's face.  
  
She darted back to cooking class. "18!" she yelled as soon as she saw her face. "I... Have..2 important...things..I need to..tell you!!" she said out of breath. "First Krillian likes you!!"  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!" 18 yelled surprised. "How do you know Chichi?"  
  
"I asked him , but I found out something better. I caught Yamcha in the act!!"  
  
"In the what?"  
  
"In the act! With Jessica Clifton!!!"  
  
"omg!!! That's great we've been trying to catch him for years. Now the chances of getting Vegeta and Bulma together just got huge!!! Oh but wait..poor Bulma." 18 said pacing back and forth. "How are we going to break it to her?" 18 asked.  
  
Chichi shrugged her shoulders. "I have a feeling we wont have to!!" Chichi suddenly said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no Chichi don't get any ideas about getting anyone of are friends in trouble." 18 said motioning her hands in front of her body.  
  
"No I think Yamcha might do the hard part for us if I know him!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. This wasn't a very good chapter if you ask me. I'm trying to build up all the stuff that will lead to the good parts, but I tried to add as much humor as possible. SO.. please read and review this story. The next chapter might take longer. I'm hoping to start a new story to work on. I have a few ideas for story's and if you guys like this one then ill make different ones. 3 Iceis 3 


	3. PICKLES!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this!!!!

a/n: thank you for the reviews!!!!! There soooooo great! I just started putting out my stories to fanfic.net and I cant wait to get started on a new one that will be coming out. I have 3 fics out now and are hoping to get like 10 out this month! (I expect a lot from me….) well I hope you guys like this chapter!!! You demanded it and now you got it J !!! Also I was bored at school so I wrote down a hole crap load of ideas, so I think this story will be going for quite a while!! Also so all you guys know I changed the rating to R. The part of the story I want to put in here has extreme cussing. And there will probably be more things like that in here.

Z HIGH SCHOOL!!!!

In algebra Bulma was sitting at her seat quietly while taking note. Vegeta on the other hand, had a walkman on and was blasting it. The worst part was that the teacher couldn't hear it. Bulma sat there annoyed by the loud Lincoln park music and was about to tell him to turn it down. When a note was handed to her.

 Bulma stopped taking notes and looked down at it. There was a hole bunch of really pretty designs around her name that was written on front of the folded note. 

*wait a sec. I'm not friends with any girls in this class.* she thought opening the note and started the read.

Hey Buma burma bulma, whatever the hell your name is,

I just though I d tell you hi and that to…..STAY AWAY FROM MY VEGETA!!!!! If you do that then I think well get alone just fine. Maybe even become friends, but to become friends with someone as popular as me first, you have to trade me seats with me so I cant be with my lover!!! So if you don't then me and my friends will take matters into our own hands. So I suggest you do the right thing. 

Thanks muchey

~sarah~

Bulma stared at the note in anger there were little picture of little stick figures being hanged and figures being tortured in various different ways . 

Then she looked up and around the room to see the supposed Sarah wave prissily and wink. Then all her friends around her started to laugh.

 *how dare they say that to me, that bitch. Ill show her.* Bulma took out her pen and started to write back. 

Sarah looked on in confusion at how long it took Bulma to write on the piece of paper. She would see Bulma smirk, then think, then write some more. 

Finally Bulma handed the paper down the row of people to Sarah. 

Sarah opened the note and read:

Dear sareh, sorah, bitch, whore, slut, ass, hoe, whatever the hell your name is…

Fuck off…….

Thanks muchey 

~Bulma~

Sarah turned around in her chair and gave her a dirty look and got up and walked out of the room with out a second glance.

 "What did you do to her?" Vegeta said whispering really close to her ear. Breathing a warm breath onto her neck making her shiver.

 "well, nothing she didn't do to me." Bulma said with a smile. "I didn't know you had a girl friend…." Bulma then said her smile faltering.

 "Oh is that what she's saying. Well she not she's just obsessive. I though you knew about her." Vegeta said a little louder now.

 "Well obliviously not. Why don't you do anything about it?" 

"She's fun to torture!!!!" Vegeta said with his trade mark smirk.

 "Ohhhh I want to be a part of this! How do you do it?" Bulma said with a menacing look in her eyes. "I haven't got to do anything like this kinda thing in a long time!!!"

 "Well, well, well, you want to help me torture her huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku was just about to fall asleep when the bell rung. 

"Darn it!!!" Goku exclaimed rubbing his head from a oncoming head ache. 

Goku looked up and a few people stopped to stare at him a snickered at him then walked away. 

Chichi came up behind Goku and pushed him forward playfully. 

"What the?? Oh its you Chi." Goku said smiling while scratching the back of his head.

 Chichi took one look at him and started bursting out with laughter. 

"Hey Goku did you fall asleep on your back pack?" Chichi said pointing to his blue backpack. 

"Yeah why? What's so funny!" Goku asked rubbing the aching part of his head again. 

"you see those patterns in your back pack. Well there all over your face…." Chichi said then started laughing until Goku started to yell. 

"GET UM OFF GET UM OFFF!!! WHY ARE THEY STUCK TO MY FACE!!!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku said suddenly calming down when he seen Krillian walk toward him.

 "Hey Krillian, whats up?" Goku said as chichi did the famous anime fall. 

"Hey Goku you got some patterns on your face there heh, heh."

 "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, GET UM OFF GET THE PATTERNS OFF MY FACE!!!!!" Goku screamed walking backwards and running into Vegeta. 

"What are you screaming about baka!!!" Vegeta said looking at him with confusion.

 "Oh hi Vegeta, How's my main man!!?!?!?!" Goku said holding out his hand for a high five. Vegeta promptly ignored it.

 "I have to get to my next class ill see you all later" Krillian said turning and walking straight into 18. "……….oh …um …hi 18…I'm sorry…..excuse me." Krillian said with a red face. 

Just then bulma walked up with a questioning glare. "I cant believe I just got threatened by Sarah's friends!!!" She said staring at Chichi. 

"Oh I bet I know why its because Bulma li……" Chichi started but was stopped by Bulma's hand. 

"CHI!!!!!" Bulma said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to my next class. Does anyone have advanced chemistry?" Bulma looked around with hope. *guess not* Bulma thought. "well ill see ya at lunch then!" Bulma said walking away. 

"Well what do you guys have?" Goku asked. "I have bio. I really don't want to dissect things eeeewww." Chichi said with a look of disgust on her face. 

"Hey I have that to!!!!!!" Goku yelled.

 "you want a cookie!" Vegeta said dully, walking away. 

"A cookie where!!!!!" Goku said not sensing the sarcasm. 

"lets go Goku!!!" She said pulling him away. 

Also leaving 18 to stand there in shock. *Krillian likes me* was all she thought in her head.

*Man I got to tell Chichi I like her!!!! But how?* Goku thought as Chichi dragged him down the hall talking about the 2 colors of nail polish she wanted to buy, but not knowing which one to get.

 "Goku are you listening to me!?!?!?!" Chichi yelled in his ear. 

*now's my chance* "um C…Chichi……um…..can I tell you something???" Goku asked more nervous then ever. 

"Sure Goku go ahead!" Chichi said making them both stop in the hallway.

 "Um…….Chi……I…I li….li….I…" Goku stuttered.

 "Get out with it already!" Chichi said impatiently.

 " I LIKE PICKLES !!!" Goku said not being able to stand the torment of trying to get the words out.

 "Oh Goku so do I! What's wrong with that??" Chichi asked looking at Goku questioningly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma started to walk down to her class not sure whether to make a left or a right in the hall wall.

 *Man all the numbers on the doors are messed up.* Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sobbing. 

Bulma looked down at the end of the hallway before her and seen Jessica Clifton sitting on the floor crying with many people consulting her. One was Sarah. Sarah turned around quickly to see Bulma and walked up to her. 

"Why do you have to ruin everyone's life. Why can't you find one boy and stick with him." 

"What the hell are you talking about I've been with Yamcha for 4 years!!!!!" Bulma said about to scream her head off at her. 

"Well apparently you couldn't handle Yamcha's love!! Cause you had to go to Vegeta, MY LOVE, and have sex with him. Why you couldn't handle how big Yamcha is!!!" Sarah yelled at her as the hall began to get quieter from people reaching there classes. 

Bulma knowing herself that she was a virgin, but not wanting to embarrass herself went along with it. 

"Oh yeah, I'm with Vegeta every night and you know what I love it! it's the best sex I've ever had. There's no one like him, not even Yamcha compares to his size. That's why I don't care for Yamcha anymore. CAUSE HE HAS A SMALL DICK!!!!!" Bulma yelled and started to walk away, but before she could get anywhere. 

Sarah grabbed Bulma's arm and smacked her across her face. "You fucking whore!!!!" Sarah called after her. 

After the shock of being hit Bulma turned around completely and punched her in the face, HARD!!! Then got on top of Sarah and started to punch her face over and over. Until a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist pulled her away from Sarah and held her there, not letting go. 

Bulma instantly calmed down and regretted what she did immediately when she looked down and seen Sarah unconscious on the ground. Bulma wanted to cry, she had never been in a fight her whole life. Plus she never wanted to be. 

"Calm down you got her already I don't think she's going to try to do anything anymore. Oh man, hahahahah, good job!!!" a familiar deep voice said into her ear. 

"Vegeta!!!!!!!!" Bulma said turning around to a smirking Vegeta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok every one I hope you like. I actually had a lot of fun with this one! But I hope its not like to ooc. But hey it's a a/u so I can do what I want lol. Well please read and review for me I'm going to try to get the next chapter to this out very soon I enjoy working on this one.

~Iceis~


	4. painful plans!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did then I wouldn't be doing this right now

a/n: Ok hi again everyone! Thanks every one who reviewed!!!! I don't have anything about the story so ….well here's the story! Oh and don't forget to read some of raven beauty's fics!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma stared at Sarah's unconscious form as people started to gather around and teachers came rushing out to help Sarah. One teacher ran out to check her pulse. Bulma turned around to run only running into Vegeta's rock hard chest. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the circle of people.

"You are one lucky bitch!!! A girl ran up to the principal claiming that she did it!!!" Vegeta said amazed. "That one girl that follows you around and 'looks up to you''. It's amazing what people will do for you.

"

Bulma said nothing looking up into Vegeta's dark eyes. Then back at the group that was getting bigger with people. 

Soon a teacher picked Sarah up and ran through the crowd to the office. All of Sarah's friends followed not knowing what happened (a/n: ok just so you don't get confused. All of Sarah's friends were consulting Jessica. Bulma walked away, after making fun of Yamcha, turning a corner…so in other words the friends didn't see them fight. Hopefully you understand what I'm saying.)

"Um ….Vegeta I'm going to pass out….." Bulma said then passed out in Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta looked down at her and frowned not knowing what to do. Just then Goku ran up to them. 

"What happened here!!!" Goku yelled looking at the crowd then over at Vegeta. 

"Woooohh…what happened here…." Goku said in a lower tone seeing Bulma in Vegeta's arms.

"Here!" Vegeta passed Bulma over to Goku then darted off with a slight blush in her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Bulma's head a lot was going on….

"Omg I cant believe Vegeta did pulled me out of the crowd and he even complimented me!!!!!" 

Bulma thought as the world spinned. Bulma hadn't even cared about the fight. Just the fact of all the stuff Vegeta was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Goku's world

*Omg Omg Omg Omg !!! What do I do!! It looks like I beat her or something…..*

Just then Chichi ran down to see him holding a unconscious Bulma.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" Chichi yelled freaked out.

"Ummmmmm…well you see Vegeta was doing something and…..here! Goku answered giving Bulma to Chichi and darting off exactly like Vegeta had done

*Jeez I wander what's gotten into him and what happened here. What did Vegeta do to her?* Chichi thought looking up at the crowd that had gathered and was now leaving back to there classrooms. 

Chichi pulled Bulma over to the wall and sat here down against it. She ran over to the drinking fountain and collected water into her hand. Then she walked over to Bulma and splashed it onto her face. Bulma immediately awoke

"I DIDN'T SPANK HIM I SWEAR!!!!" Bulma yelled.

Chichi grabbed her shoulders

"Your ok Bulma calm down! What happened?" Chichi asked with a lot of concern on her face.

Bulma still dazed answered her. "Well I knocked someone unconscious then Vegeta held me and I passed out……aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, did I just say that out loud!?!?!?!?

"OMG, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON VEGETA COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY!!!!!!!!" Chichi yelled to Bulma.

Bulma got up and ran. When Chichi got like this everyone new that you just walked away!!

Chichi ran down the hallway in hot pursuit of Bulma.

"Come on just admit it you love him you want to get with him come on!!!!" Chichi said while chasing her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day at lunch the whole gang had sat down at the table to eat.

Bulma laid her head down and tried to get the voice of Chichi out of her head.

"Oh coma on Bulma just admit it!!!" 18 said to Bulma who Chichi had told the story to.

"Shut up you guys!!!" Bulma said to them looking up to see the whole gang staring at her.

Then Bulma realized everything she had just heard was just in her head and she just talked out of nowhere. 

"Um Bulma are you ok?" Goku asked 

"Huh? OH UM SORRY!!! Chichi can I talk to you and 18?" Bulma asked

"Um, yeah sure" Chichi answered and followed her to the bathroom with 18 not far behind.

"What was that about?" Krillian asked.

"I'm not sure…. Vegeta do you know?" Goku asked 

"Not a single thing…." Vegeta said then started eating again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chichi I need to break up with Yamcha and I need to do it as harshly as possible!!!!!!!" Bulma said sadly.

18 and Chichi started to laugh

"Well I don't think that will be a problem. Were miracle worker when it comes to this stuff!!!" 18 said with an evil smile.

"Why do you want to do it harshly?" Chichi asked

"Well after the fight I got in earlier I realized that after all these year of you guys telling me he cheats on me and he not good enough for me ….well I finally realized your right." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes!!!!" Both 18 and Chichi said at once. Then they explained about the scene that happened in the bathroom wearier that morning.

"Damn it I'm going to get him worst then he's ever gotten me!!!!!!!" Bulma called out.

"Don't worry Bulma remember how you were telling us about the new club we could go to on Friday then stay the night at your house. Well were going to do that. Also were going to invite the boys. That includes Vegeta, Well tell Yamcha when he confesses to you that you forgive him and invite him to meet you at the club….." Chichi continued to whisper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys where is Bulma? I need to talk to her!!!" Yamcha called running up to there table.

"She's right behind you." Goku said patiently.

"BULMA!" Yamcha yelled getting down on his knees. "Please forgive me she meant nothing to me I was just surprised by her and couldn't resist and when she took off her pant and did her little……" 

"SHUT UP YAMCHA!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled disgusted by him as well as the others. Bulma turned to Chichi and 18 not wanting to even touch him again.

They both nodded and Bulma turned back around.

"I forgive you Yamcha, Get off your knee's" Bulma said dully.

Yamcha jumped up and gave her a hug. Bulma's eyes widened with disgust. 

*ew ew ew get him off get him off!!!* Bulma yelled in her head trying to push him away. She looked at the table of guys she noticed all except Vegeta, who had gotten up to throw his stuff away from loss of appetite , staring at her shocked she had excepted him again.

"Hey Yamcha I wanted to know if Friday night at 10 you wanted to go to that new club called the dbz dragon" Bulma asked not keeping eye contact.

"Sure ill pick you up….."

"No ill meet you there!! Ok?" Bulma said with as fake of a smile as she could pull off.

"Sure thing!! Ill see you then. I'm not going to be at school tomorrow cause I have……plans…with my dad." (oh just so everybody knows it's a Wednesday )

Everybody looked at him because of his poor excuse that everybody knew was a lie.

Bulma nodded and walked over to where the girls were, while Yamcha walked off. To sit with other friends.

"Do we all agree he's in it to get sex that he's apparently not getting?" Vegeta ask.

Goku and Krillian nodded silently

The girls walked over to the table and sat down. 18 next to Krillian, Chichi next to Goku and Bulma next to Vegeta on the other side of the table.

"Hey we all want to know if you guys will pick us up Friday to go to the club?" Chichi asked for all of them.

"Isnt that where Bulma and yam…" Goku started

"Is it a yes or a no?" Chichi interrupted knowing that they didn't know what there plan was.

"Yup I'm in!" Krillian said looking at 18 "May I escort you there?" Krillian asked her.

"Oh My god yes!!!!" 18 answered completely surprised.

"Well then Chichi….um………uhh…." Goku started

"yes!" Chichi said staring at him with wide cute eye's she fluttered them slightly.

"Uh……oh god!!!! ……uh……I LIKE PICKLES EVEN MORE NOW!!!!!" 

Chichi looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes Goku ill go with you!" Chichi stated flatly

Vegeta stared non blinking at the freakishly weird Goku. Bulma laughed while 18 and Krillian sat there dazed in the fact that they knew they liked each other. 

Then everyone turned to Vegeta who didn't say anything.

"So then well all go at 9:30 and leave at midnight right? Then you guy will come over a stay the night!" Bulma said referring to Chichi and 18 who were pissed Vegeta didn't ask her.

"Oh yup that right" Chichi said

"Are you going Vegeta?" Bulma asked him.

"I guess I have nothing better to do…"He said staring off into space

"Well then its final are plans are made for the week!!!" 

Just then the bell rang, everyone said there good byes and chichi dragged a shocked Goku to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything went normal on Thursday and Friday at school. All the girls were at Bulma house ready to go waiting for there rides.

"So who's taking us there?" Bulma asked

"Well Krillian's picking up 18 to take down there and Vegeta is picking up the rest of us. Now all we have to worry about Getting Vegeta to dance and hope are plan works from there!!!" Chichi answered. 

"I'm scared, what if I embarrass my self in front of Vegeta?" Bulma asked running over to check herself in the mirror one more time for any flaws.

"You'll be fine!! Well make sure everything happens perfectly!!!! Oh here are the boys!!! Good luck 18!! Chichi said as two cars pulled up to the driveway

"Good luck to all" Called 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay I'm done!!!!! I was having major trouble trying to think up stuff to do with this story! The next chapter should be really cool and really funny. I know this one isn't that good. It was more of a back up chapter to explain things that were going to happen. But I hope you still like it!!!!

3 Iceis 3


	5. the kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now.

A/n: hey again everyone sorry I've been taking so long. I just realized how hard it is to write with out getting writers block!!!! Well here's the next chapter to this story…….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

18 walked out to Krillian's car and got in.

"Hey Krillian how are you?" 18 asked trying to sound polite. Inside she was really scared that she would say something stupid. 

"I'm good! Is everyone else getting a ride?" 

" Yup, there all going in Vegeta's car. Supposedly his new convertible or something….."

"Oh wow ok so were going to meet them up at the club then?" 

18 nodded and Krillian drove off. 

Bulma and Chichi watched them drive away.

"I'm kinda glad Goku doesn't have his drivers license yet or I would have to drive alone with Vegeta in a car with out you…..that would be freaky…..I wander what we would talk about?" Bulma said to Chichi who was watching the black car in the drive way. 

"Yeah, you would probably talk about sex…or sex…..or more sex…."Chichi said laughing.

Bulma smacked Chichi's arm playfully. 

"CHI!!!!! Whatever! We would probably talk about…" 

"fooling around?" Chichi finished the sentence for her. Chichi ignored Bulma's death glare when the car honked. " I love making men wait!!! Ok, Bulma! Are you sure you want to go through with this…its your last chance." 

"Yeah ill be fine. I think I know exactly what I'm going to do!" Bulma said with a sneaky smile.

Chichi looked at her proudly. "yes finely my little Bulma is all grown up and evil!" Chichi put a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "I taught you well!! Now lets go!" Chichi said just as the car horn sounded.

Bulma giggled mildly and ran out the door after Chichi. 

Chichi was wearing a black tank top with a outline picture of a star made of glitter in the center front of it. With a pair of blue jeans and her hair pulled back in a tight bun with strands of hair outlining her face. (exactly like the show)

Bulma was wearing a pink tank top with jean shorts and her hair was just pulled back in a pony tail with two stands of hair framing her face.

They got up to the car to see Goku opening the door for them and Vegeta sitting almost impatiently for them to get in so they could leave.

"Welcome ladies!" Goku said politely then got back in the car.

"Thank you Goku!" Chichi said while Bulma smiled.

The ride there was silent until Goku started to try to turn the radio. He tapped a button making a light come on in the back of the car. "Opps!" Goku said pressing the button again to turn it off. He pressed another one making cleaner spay all over the windshields. He was about to press another one when Vegeta finally got pissed and grabbed Goku's finger and squeezed it hard trying to keep his eyes on the road.

The girls tried there hardest to keep from laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile…….

Krillin and 18 were sitting silently in the car unsure of what to do or say to each other.

"……………………………........"Krillin sighed

"…………………………….........................." 18 switched positions in her seat to get more comfortable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all arrived at the same time in front of the new club. Bulma stayed silent as she seen Yamcha standing outside the door. There was no line outside the club surprisingly. Bulma hopped out of the car and ran over to Yamcha. 

"Hey! You want to go in and buy me a drink?" Bulma whispered into his ear suggestively.

Chichi laughed in the distance knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"What's she doing I thought she hated Yamcha!" Goku asked her as he stepped out of the car. 

Vegeta followed watching Bulma and Yamcha closely. 

"You'll see!" Chichi replied. 

They all walked into the bar after meeting up with 18 and Krillin and took a seat near the table where Bulma and Yamcha were sitting. A slow song started to play interrupting there chat about Vegeta's car. 

Goku stood up and asked Chichi to dance with her as 18 did with Krillin….(You know how dominate she is LOL) 

Vegeta leaned back in his chair watching what was going on around him, but mainly watching Bulma and Yamcha. 

Bulma stood up and walked over to Vegeta as Yamcha's eyes got wide. "You want to dance Vegeta?" 

Vegeta looked at her to see if she was serious. He stood up and followed her out to the dance floor near the back on the club. 

Yamcha stood up and followed to see what the hell was going on. 

Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and brought him in close. Much to her surprise Vegeta didn't push her away like he would normally do. In fact he grabbed around Bulma waist and pulled her more to him. 

"Do you like me Vegeta?" Bulma asked out of nowhere in the middle of the song as Yamcha watched on with horror. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Cause I need to know if its ok to do this." Bulma said lifting hr head to reach Vegeta and pressed her lips to his forcefully. 

Vegeta stood shocked for a little bit then went with the kiss. 

Bulma let her tongue slide across his bottom lip asking for entrance. 

He allowed her to and that started to go at it full force. Bulma had gotten into the kiss so much she hadn't noticed she pushed Vegeta up against the wall while kissing him. 

Chichi looked on and laughed as did 18. Krillin and Goku looked on with there mouths wide open. Soon they found themselves preoccupied with there own mouths as Chichi and 18 kissed them also. 

Bulma had forgotten about the fact she was doing this to piss Yamcha off and felt like she was in heaven. The things Vegeta could do with his tongue were affecting her in new ways she never found possible. She tried to deepen the kiss to its full extent, but got pissed when she couldn't go any further. She ran her hand up the back of Vegeta's neck and into his hair to press his face closer to hers. 

Finally after the song ended they parted and look into each others eyes and Yamcha stared at them. Then Yamcha smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh oh….what's Yamcha going to do! What he thinking? Is he planning something stupid like he normally does?!?! Probably but your going to have to wait to find out! Mean old me! See you all later! Sorry for all the grammar mistakes!!! I haven't gotten to reread it yet.

3 Iceis 3


	6. payback gone wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Did I leaving you hanging for long? lol! I know you all probably hate me now because I stopped writing but im back and read for action!! I reposted 2 of my stories and there completely edited so there better then before….WAY better. Anyways heres the answer to the cliffy! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Z high School.

Yamcha smirked in instant realization as to what she was doing. 

"You think you're so smart…" Yamcha turned and looked around when he noticed Bulma's glance on him. He grabbed a gorgeous woman that walked by in the dark room and started to push her against the wall kissing her fiercely. 

The 'partner' seemed to comply quickly and they let there tongues dance.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and smirked. He pushed Bulma body away from him and walked away. 

Bulma stood stunned and then she started to hide a series of loud giggles.

Yamcha confused pushed away from his 'partner and looked at Bulma. He heard laughter from Goku and the gang who were sitting at the bar. 

Yamcha's face turned to a look or horror when he realized who he had just made out with. 

Really Yamcha I never knew your door swung that way…" Goku laughed taking Chichi into his arms and pulling her to the dance floor. 

Krillian gasped not believing what he was seeing. 

"Krillian are you jealous?" Krillian heard Vegeta's voice say from behind him. 

"You wish" Krillian grinned thinking about how much of a total idiot Yamcha made himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey my names Sam." the guy Yamcha made out with said.  "You want to go back to my apartment?"

Yamcha gagged and ran to the restroom. 

Bulma sighed with happiness. *This almost worked out to perfect.* 

Then Bulma started to think about another embarrassing thing.. When she had decided to kiss Vegeta she had anything but intended to get hot because of it. She wanted more and she knew he knew it. 

*I wander if he knows what he did to me?*

Bulma heard that the next song had ended and decided to go to find everyone. 

Chichi and Goku were now back at the bar sitting with Krillian and 18. Vegeta was facing the bar and drinking  a Coke. 

"Do you think he got the hint Bulma?" Chichi asked.

"Trust me I think he got more then he that." Bulma laughed.

Just then the song 'I swear' By  all for one came on. 

"This is my fav slow dance song. Lets go krillian.." 18 said pulling at his arm. 

Krillian smiled loving the beautiful glint in her eyes when she was happy.

Goku was about to take a bite out of a  old stale cookie that Vegeta gave him as a joke, but Chichi pulled him into the dance floor before he had the chance.

"Damn" Vegeta said out loud.

"What you do try to poison him?" Bulma said taking the seat next to him and leaning back on the bar to see his face.

"You know me to well." Vegeta said turning in his seat.

They sat there for a little while then out of nowhere thought they heard someone scream 'PICKLES' at the top of there lungs.

Bulma sighed "Chichi must be trying to manipulate Goku again." Bulma said as she heard Vegeta groan at Goku's weird ways.

"Are we leaving after this?  I want to get home and relax. Not watch yamcha get some from another man." Vegeta commented because Sam had walked past him int the bathroom where Yamcha had gone.

"Yeah I'm tired and I got my purpose for being here done." 

Vegeta, staring straight ahead, looked over at her with his eyes.

"Why did you use me for your performance?"

Bulma didn't expect that question. She thought he would just enjoy it considering the type of person he was.

"Trust me….i wasn't using you…" Bulma said looking away from him.

Vegeta humphed and get up from his seat. "Ill be in the car. Get everyone together and meet me out there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang  all came together and sat at the bar again. 

"Vegeta wants to leave. So we should probably go." Bulma said feeling really awkward.

"Well were having fun how about you and Vegeta go and we can take everyone home." Krillian offered.

"You mean me and Vegeta alone in his car?" Bulma's eyes widened. "Isn't the space between us awkward already?"

Chichi looked at her and winked. "we will meet you at your house later tonight for the sleep over.

"I'm never doing any favors for you guys ever again." Bulma said getting up and leaving.

18 and Chichi looked at each other and giggled silently then kissed there now new boyfriends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma walked out to see Vegeta leaning against his car.

*He looks so sexy like that. WHAT AM I THINKING!! Almost every girl in school wants Vegeta its pure luck that I even got to kiss him. That makes me wander if he's had experience before or not. wooh down girl.* Bulma thought walking over.

"Where are the others?" 

They decided to stay and go home with Krillian.

Vegeta sighed getting into his car quickly.

Bulma followed extremely nervous.

The car ride was completely silent and they both could feel the tension in the air. Vegeta looked at the fuel gage and freaked when he realized it was on empty. 

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta yelled as the car staled to the side of the deserted road. A few cars drove by every now and then. Vegeta pounded his fist on the steering wheel causing the horn to go off and get stuck that way.

Bulma started to laugh realizing Vegeta broke the horn. After a few moments of laughter the noise started to get irritating. "Vegeta do something." 

"Oh im sorry I thought you were enjoying yourself." Vegeta said harshly. He got out of the car and slammed the door causing the horn to stop.

Bulma realized that they were right beside the high school and decided to go in and call someone for help. She started to walk towards it then Vegeta got the hint and followed her.

Bulma knew the door would be locked so she tried opening a window but it wouldn't budge. Vegeta came up from behind her and punched the window. 

"Thanks for warning me." Bulma said picking a piece of glass that flew out of her arm.

"Hop in." Vegeta said checking his on arm and fist for injury.

Bulma looked into the window become whole. "Its to dark I cant see anything.."

"Just go in and turn on a light."

Bulma pushed a few strands of glass away and hopped up on the window and slid her legs over the edge. She waited for a second trying to let her eyes adjust to the room.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the…" Bulma started but didn't get a chance to finish before Vegeta pushed her in.

"Your taking to long I want to get home." Vegeta smirked realizing exactly what room it was.

A loud splash was heard followed by a scream from Bulma.

Vegeta jumped in through the window also but landed on the edge of what Bulma fell into.

"The pool." Bulma finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok everyone!!!! I FINALLY got a new chapter out for this story!! The next chapter should be good lol!! I hope everyone enjoyed this please don't kill me for being extremely late!!!! It's kinda a short chapter but im finfishing it on a school night. The next ones will be better I hope. 

REVIEWS you got to love them.  (I started a new 10 review rule so I can have something to work with. If I get 10 reviews ill make the next chapter and put it out. they have to be from different people. So the more review the faster the chapters lol. I like to know that there people out there who care for my stories.

3 Iceis 3


End file.
